The Dark Phoenix
by Angelus Titanus
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Tyrion and Teclis at the Finuval Plain, Malekith banishes himself into the Realm of Chaos to escape the Flames of Asuryan. Crippled and dying, he is saved by an unknown entity. She returns Malekith to the mortal realm with no memory of his past or identity. Washing ashore in Bretonnia, he is discovered by local humans. Anti-hero Malekith fic
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Tyrion and Teclis at the Finuval Plain, Malekith banishes himself into the realm of Chaos to escape the burning flames of Asuryan. Crippled and dying, he is saved by an unknown entity. She returns Malekith to the mortal realm with no memory of his past or identity. Washing ashore in Bretonnia, he is discovered by local humans who take him in. How will this second chance at life change him and the elves as a whole?

**Chapter 1: Death of the Witch King**

A terrible bolt of power shot towards the Witch King Malekith engulfing him in its cursing magic. No ordinary curse was this spell as the magical energies reawakened the flames of Asuryan that had once charred Malekith's body and soul. Its hideous burning fire raged anew as it reignited in his flesh and mind.

Releasing a terrible howl of unfathomable agony, the Witch King's body erupted in the white flames of Asuryan. With all of his might and the full force of his unbreakable willpower, the Witch King tore open a hole in the world and hurled his burning body into the realm of chaos…where the Flames of Asuryan would hopefully burn out.

His disappearance and evident defeat over the Finuval Plain had been a sight of great despair to the druchii forces. Their morale quickly wavered as they realized their leader had been defeated and supposedly killed. Slowly but surely, they began to rout to their ships as the Asur rallied to push them back. Without any remorse, the druchii abandoned their barbarian northlander allies to be slaughtered by the high elves as they fled from Ulthuan.

**Realm of Chaos**

After falling through the twisting plains of chaotic energy, Malekith's body collapsed onto the ground. The scorching white flames of Asuryan no longer engulfed him, but his body and armour were left smoldering in a heap of scorched flesh and melted metal.

Unable to move for a moment, the Witch King looked around weakly as he attempted to figure out where he was. He knew that he had gone to the Realm of Chaos, but he had very little knowledge about its full geography. Coming to this place was an act of desperation and in here he would be at the mercy of Slaanesh and other eldritch horrors.

Gathering his willpower, he forced himself to roll over onto his back as he gazed skyward in a supine position. He had trouble breathing as he wheezed and gasped desperately in an attempt to stay alive. As he lay dying, Malekith felt true clarity wash over him for the first time in thousands of years. The Circlet of Iron's dark machinations faded from his thoughts allowing an epiphany of sanity to stabilize his twisted mind. For the first time in ages, he felt regret. Despite being near death, he could not help but think about his failures over his long life and how he ended up in this situation.

His mind had never lingered much on the distant past, but now it was the only thing he could think about. Malekith thought about his childhood in Ulthuan, he thought about his long dead friend Snorri Whitebeard, he thought about his adventures in the Old World, but most of all he thought about his father Aenarion.

Speaking aloud to the sky, he coughed and wheezed out a few choking breaths, "Was I truly worthy enough to be your son, father? Why did Asuryan reject me? Was it the Circlet of Iron or my mother's corruption that held me back? Was it the Curse of Khaine that runs through my blood? Before they betrayed me, I would have died to defend Ulthuan just like you. If you're listening to me father, know that my ambition never outweighed my desire to honour your legacy. Unfortunately, in the end it all meant nothing. The Asur have won…and now they will finally get their petty satisfaction in my death. Forgive me, father…I should have been a worthier son."

Malekith remained motionless on the ground as he stared blankly into the sky. The thought of lying there and accepting his death seemed almost peaceful and welcoming to him. He had been alive for almost six thousand years…the last five thousand of which were spent constantly in pain…constantly at war. Maybe now it could finally end in sweet oblivion.

As his green eyes closed, Malekith thought about his wife, Alissara now. Endless war and strife had almost erased memories of her from his mind. He could scarcely even remember what she looked like now. He felt sadness welling up within him as he had once been happy with her. He remembered the ancient days where she and her sister Ariel were both friends to him. He felt disgust when he remembered how Morathi, his own mother, had Alissara killed when she attempted to come see him in Naggarond.

Even after all those years and all of his evil deeds, Alissara still wanted to reach out to him. His sadness was replaced with anger now as he sat up with the last of his strength. The comforting numbness in his body quickly dissipated as he felt pain all over once more. While it was extremely unpleasant, it kept him from wanting to accept his death. Rage invigorated him as he felt nothing but bitter hatred towards everyone and everything. He felt anger towards the gods for turning their backs on him…anger towards the Asur for denying him…anger towards his followers for being petty sadists…anger towards his mother for corrupting him…but most of all he felt anger towards himself.

He growled hatefully into the twisted chaotic skies, "AM I NOT WORTHY ASURYAN!? KHAINE!? LILEATH?! ISHA?! WAS MY LIFE SOME AMUSING SATIRE FOR YOU TO INDULGE IN!? YOU'VE ALWAYS KEPT ME FROM MY RIGHTFUL DESTINY! CURSE ALL OF YOU! ARGHHH!"

A wheezing gasp followed his shouting as he felt himself coughing up blood and losing consciousness. Part of him wanted to just let go and die, and another part fought with unexplainable defiance to keep himself alive.

Nobody was going to save him, and nobody cared whether he lived or died in this place. Only he could keep himself alive right now. With circular logic and newfound resolve, Malekith convinced himself to keep on fighting. He used dark sorcery to mend his body's injuries and hold himself in one piece for a while longer. He would sustain himself with more pain.

All dark magic came with a price however, and upon using the chaotic magics around him, he felt his Circlet of Iron beginning to affect his mind again. He knew it could keep him alive, but he didn't want to wholly submit to its corrupting influence again. In an attempt to keep his regained sanity intact, Malekith limited the amount of magic he used. Forcing himself to stand, the Witch King growled in fury as he began to start walking. Using his circlet of iron's power to track the winds of magic, he looked towards the path where the winds blew. Surely it could lead him out of here to a portal somewhere…anywhere.

He traveled through the dark realm for an indeterminate amount of time. It could have been hours, days, or weeks for all he knew as the flow of time and the movement he experienced felt completely unnatural in this twisted realm. Nevertheless, he traveled a great distance without any rest or pause.

Malekith knew that if he could find a portal to the northern gates, he could return to Naggaroth via the north pole. From there he could reach Ghrond. It was the only chance he had, and it was the only ideal plan he could think of.

His long journey was rife with peril, both from daemons and the environment itself. Nevertheless, Malekith's dark magic kept him alive and gave him the strength he needed to persevere. Eventually, he came upon a dark fortress barring his way forward. He stopped and stared at the gates knowing full well this had to lead somewhere. He could see the winds of magic converging past it. This was likely the gate…or at least a gate.

His relief at the sight of his potential exit was unfortunately cut short as a wicked laugh echoed all around him. He had slain a number of daemons and monsters on his way here, but this was something much greater than daemonettes or bloodletters.

"**When I first heard that you were here, I could scarcely believe it. Imagine my pleasure seeing that the rumors were in fact true. Did you honestly think escaping the realm of chaos would be so easy, Malekith?"** A seductive and terrifying daemonic voice caught his attention.

Malekith glanced over seriously when he spotted a large and androgynous looking daemon leaping down from one of the gate towers. He recognized who and what it was immediately…N'kari the infamous Keeper of Secrets and a dangerous champion of Slaanesh. He knew this evil creature all too well.

"**Malekith, Witch King of Naggaroth and 'Heir of Aenarion.' Your soul will please my master, Slaanesh. It has been a while since we last saw one another. I have longed for this moment."** the keeper of secrets hissed with a sultry moan.

"Who are you, daemon?" Malekith asked even though he already knew.

"**Really? You don't recognize me, Malekith? I'm truly hurt that you can't remember my beautiful voice and face. We've met on many occasions…though you've never seen me in my full glory I suppose. It is I…N'kari. I've been waiting for my chance to catch you,"** the keeper of secrets answered.

Malekith began to silently mutter words to himself as he lowered his head and ignored the greater daemon. N'kari hissed in annoyance at his incoherent muttering, **"It's rather rude to ignore a champion of Slaanesh! My master will enjoy raping and eating you. But not before I've had my fill!"**

The Witch King continued to ignore the daemon as he quietly kept speaking the incantations to a spell. N'kari seemed to catch on to his actions and scoffed at him, **"You would attempt to invoke the Winds of Magic here?! Are you insane? Oh I forgot…you are! Go on and try it, Malekith. None of the feeble spells in your arsenal of power is a match for me in this realm!"**

"_Áerasrol alinbrellir, sillenaenion, tenilbrial, krysilasnas, linindasryn, aelerrilas.  
Aerorbrilrril málandlith."_ Malekith kept speaking his incantations.

"**You know, Malekith…I've fucked your mother quite a few times over the years. I always wondered though…does that sort of thing make you jealous? I understand you're quite the mother's boy, aren't you?"** N'kari tried to taunt him.

Malekith completely ignored the daemon as he continued, "_Málaenrileth rinasen, merorbri, alilirnar, thealas, lirareth, tryleirareth. Málorbriel trilininbri, trylrias."_

"**Nothing to say to me? Should I take your refusal to answer as a yes? I suppose you're well aware of your mother being a whore. For all you know, you're not even Aenarion's real son, Malek-"** the daemon never got the chance to finish its sentence as Malekith sucked in all of the surrounding chaotic energies and magics into a spiraling maelstrom. It screamed and hissed with power, completely drowning out N'kari's voice in the process.

The Witch King felt calm and calculating rage as he channeled his malice into the vortex around them. This caused the skies to darken dramatically and the ground to shake. Malekith spoke with stoic hatred as he took a step forward, "I know how this realm works, N'kari…my will can shape the magic around me. With the Circlet of Iron, I can see it all! And right now, I can bend it against you."

"**What?!"** N'kari gawked in disbelief as the shadowy vortex took the shape of magical blades and spun around in a devastating whirlwind. The greater daemon was cut repeatedly from the magical attack causing it to moan almost pleasurably from the pain that was inflicted upon it.

Tearing magic from the very air itself Malekith formed a doombolt in his hand as he hurled the colossal bolt of dark energy into the stunned daemon. This both staggered and scorched it in a chaotic explosion.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, N'kari…you won't get another!" Malekith said remorselessly as he repeatedly assailed the monstrous greater daemon with more and more dark spells.

N'kari eventually managed to overcome them as it realized Malekith was actually a threat. Tanking through the massive bladewind and repelling spells, the daemon pounced for him with its bladed claws. The beautiful and hermaphroditic daemon never saw it coming as a colossal series of magical blades formed overhead and pierced it from above over all four arms, both legs, and its neck.

The greater daemon slammed into the ground now pinned right in front of Malekith by his attack. Despite his wounded state, Malekith was still a force to be reckoned with. N'kari hissed and writhed beneath the magical restraint as it jerked aggressively at the slowly encroaching Malekith.

With his sword Destroyer in hand, Malekith slashed the daemon's face repeatedly causing it to wail in agony. He followed up by cutting one of the daemon's horns off as well.

N'kari hissed with hatred, **"How dare you! I will make you suffer for this, Malekith! You can't kill me in this place!"**

"No…but I can do something about you. _Edequam imiquod, iumiri, sceniiqui bosia, perenihu. Nurgle!_" Malekith began calling out another incantation. By the time N'kari broke free of its restraint, the daemon felt itself being sucked through a nearby portal that had just opened.

"**What are you doing?!"** N'kari demanded as it tried to claw its way closer towards Malekith and resist the pulling force. The daemon slowly but surely began to lose ground as the portal behind it grew even larger.

"The Plague Gardens of Nurgle will be an excellent place to keep you occupied for a while, N'kari. See if your master cares enough to rescue you from there!" Malekith spat as he threw another doombolt at the daemon forcing it into the chaotic portal.

After finally banishing the greater daemon to another part of the Realm of Chaos, Malekith slumped to his knees and began to wheeze with over-exerted breaths again.

He used too much magic in this place, and it was starting to eat away at his sanity again. Were it not for the enchantments of his armour or the Circlet of Iron itself, he likely would have gone mad and become fully corrupted by chaos from the feat he just pulled off.

Nevertheless, the Circlet of Iron was a double-edged sword in this instance. It protected him from the chaotic magic, but it also corrupted him with its own dark power. All of his pitying thoughts from earlier were gone completely as he only cared about escaping to Naggaroth now and reaching Ghrond from the north pole.

The dark magic he had used against the greater daemon N'kari was now beginning to encircle Malekith as it flew into his crown. Realizing what was happening, the Witch King temporarily overcame the Circlet of Iron as he tried to reach up and pull it off.

It was to no avail as the crown was welded to his helmet. The Circlet then began to whisper to him. It was one voice made from thousands it seemed. Each one echoing together like a distant irrefutable command, **"Accept this power, Malekith…you will have the strength you need to reclaim Ulthuan. Vengeance shall be yours!"**

Just then, another voice sounded through the echoing dark whispers. It sounded like a woman's and was wise and soothing, _**"If you don't remove the Circlet of Iron, chaos will claim you, Malekith. Take off your helmet before it's too late. This doesn't have to be your destiny."**_

"**Don't listen to her…she wants you weak. You'll die if you remove your helmet. It's the only thing keeping the flames of Asuryan from reigniting,"** the dark voices echoed over her.

"_**From the ashes of its death a phoenix will always be reborn again. Such is the way of Asuryan…such is the way of your father, Aenarion! You have to let go!" **_the female's voice got louder.

"**You know you can't trust any female, Malekith…not even your lying whore mother could be trusted. You are on the precipice of an apotheosis of great power and the pathetic Cadai fear what you could become. Asuryan rejected you and the Elven Gods have all scorned you. Your own servants see you as a failure, and even Khaine thinks you're weak. Prove them wrong!"** the dark echoic voices spoke again.

The female voice sounded desperate now, _**"If there's anything good left in you then remove it, Malekith! PLEASE!" **_

"Who are you?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Malekith growled angrily as he grabbed the horns of his helmet tightly. He felt an overwhelming force preventing him from wanting to remove the helmet. No doubt its own magical enchantments were in effect, but this chaotic power now flooding his circlet of iron almost seemed to infect his mind with insidious doubt.

"**The circlet shields you from chaos and bends it to your own will. Remove it and you will truly become corrupted. She's a daemon! She's trying to fool you! Such is the way of Chaos. Remove the crown and you will die!"** the echoing voices of the crown got louder.

"If she's a daemon then why do you refer to the Cadai?" Malekith asked the dark voices.

Upon asking that question and seeing the lapse in logic, Malekith snapped out of the doubtful daze he was in as he remembered the clear thoughts he had at the beginning of this journey.

Malekith screamed over the loud drowning voices, "I will never succumb to chaos! Let the flames burn me! Smite me with your power Asuryan! You've never held back before! I Accept my death! KILL ME SO THIS NIGHTMARE WILL FINALLY END!"

With all of his might and an agonizing howl he unbound the spells of his helmet and ripped the entire helmeted crown off of his head. The whispers grew even louder as he removed his helmet and tossed it down. He screamed in horror as the twisted chaotic magic began to encircle him even more violently.

He had no time to realize whether he made the right decision or not as the pain of removing his crown caused the burning sensation to come back. His body felt like it was on fire again and he could see the chaotic magics ripping his armour apart now. Beneath the chaotic magic, he also saw the white flames of Asuryan erupting all over him once again.

Malekith was convinced he was about to die as he watched his armour and skin burn away before his very eyes. After suffering an indescribable pain that could only be described as dying, the fires finally died out. The burning sensation and the dark power orbiting him shortly dissipated a few moments later as a greenish blue light enveloped him. As it washed over his flesh, Malekith's pain quickly began to melt away. It wasn't like the numbness from before…it was far more soothing.

Looking around with confusion he was quick to notice almost all of his armour was gone now. What shocked him the most though was the sight of his skin...it was unburnt for some reason. He felt a calm clarity in his mind as he tried to identify what just happened.

"What is this? Am I dead?" Malekith asked confused as he felt himself starting to forget how he got there.

Moments later, a blinding light stepped in front of him and spoke in a reassuring voice, _**"The Witch King is dead…but you're very much alive. I will protect you from Chaos and get you out of here."**_

"Who…who are you?" he asked as he couldn't see past the blinding light to identify the woman's appearance.

"_**The gate isn't far…I will take you there,"**_ a beautiful magical aura enveloped him further as Malekith felt himself floating over the last gate behind his unknown rescuer.

"_**A greater destiny awaits you,"**_ her voice echoed as his vision began to fade. He was barely conscious now as his body relaxed in the comforting warmth from the aura around him. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was sight of going through a portal.

**The Mortal Realm, Shores of Bretonnia**

Malekith jerked upright almost panicked as his eyes shot open. He was sweating profusely and panting heavily. His entire body felt like it was freezing, and for some reason the sensation felt foreign to him. He had no idea where he was or what was happening as he desperately looked around in confusion.

"Relax lord elf, you're okay!" the voice of what sounded like a human came from nearby. Malekith's bright green eyes darted towards the source as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

He quickly calmed himself when he saw no immediate threats in his vicinity. Malekith tried to remember what he was doing before losing consciousness. Nothing came to mind and everything prior to this moment was completely lost to him.

The elf could remember something though…the strange dream he was having before waking up. He dreamed of a twisted hellscape and daemons. He dreamed of a battle and a war…but none of it was coherent or made any sense to him.

"W-where am I?" Malekith asked the human that was now standing nearby.

It was a young woman by his estimate…barely past adolescence by human standards. Malekith shook his head for a moment, _'How do I know things like that, but I have no idea what happened or where I am?'_

"My brother and I found you washed up on the beach…you looked like you had drowned, but we were amazed that you were still alive. I brought you back to my house. You had a terrible fever and were screaming in your sleep for the past two nights," the girl explained.

"Where?!" Malekith almost demanded. He didn't know why he felt anger from his confusion, but his deep voice was enough to frighten the woman a bit.

She quickly regained her courage and answered, "Just a fishing village north of Bordeleaux. We have a few big farms inland too. You're in Bretonnia milord elf."

"Bretonnia…" Malekith spoke the name aloud. For some reason he actually knew where it was and what it was…but he couldn't make sense of the holes in his memory. What was this place to him and how did he know about it? The only thing he could actually remember about this place was it was a human kingdom famous for its knights.

"You weren't wearing any armour or clothes when we found you except for some undergarments," she explained further.

He shook his head confused, _'I washed ashore with no clothes or armour? How unusual…why can't I remember what I was doing?'_

"If I may ask, what happened to you? Did you fall overboard at sea? If so, it's amazing you didn't die. Your gods must be looking out for you. What's the elven sea god? Mathlann right? Maybe he favors you," she followed up.

Malekith examined the young peasant woman inquisitively as he took in her appearance. She wasn't anything special, but she had a simple beauty to her hidden beneath her dirty skin and clothes. Judging by her attire, he assumed she was a farmer or fisher. The woman's hair was a simple medium length light brown and her eyes a pale blue. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and surprisingly good teeth for a human. While lacking the physique of a lady or a warrior, she looked quite strong and fit. He had no doubts that was a byproduct of her lifestyle. She was average height for a human woman, but had stronger farmland features such as wider hips, calloused hands, and toned limbs.

His quiet examination caused the woman to nervously shuffle as she wasn't sure what to say or do now. Shaking his head, Malekith simply sighed to himself, _'How did I end up here? I can't even remember who I am right now…'_

"We don't really see many elves over on this side of Bretonnia. I'm guessing you're not a wood elf from Athel Loren then, right? Are you one of the Marienburg traders, or are you a high elf from Ulthuan? I hear they're a bit friendlier than wood elves are." she asked inquisitively.

He found her insight and knowledge somewhat surprising considering she was only a human peasant and likely wasn't well educated. Malekith thought for a moment before answering honestly, "I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Oh no, you must have lost your memories from being stuck at sea and starving for so long! Are you hungry? We don't have much, but we have bread, cabbage, and fish. Wait here for a moment and I'll go fetch some," she suggested before frantically scrambling around her one room house.

Looking at his body now, Malekith realized he was bandaged up quite extensively. He stared at the flesh on his arms for a moment almost as if it was unusual for him to see. His skin had chill bumps on them. Both hands were completely wrapped in bandages as well for some reason.

He was drawn from his thoughts again as the woman ran back over with a plate of food and some tea. She clumsily tried to hand him the plate with a nervous expression before dragging a small table over for him to place it on.

Staring at her briefly, Malekith took a bite of the fish on his plate. It was simply cooked, but for some reason it tasted amazing. It tasted like the first thing he had ever eaten. Without even realizing it, Malekith devoured all of the bread, fish, and cabbage on the plate without a pause.

"You must have been really hungry. I'm sorry to feed you such simple scraps like that. I don't really have much. I'm sure you elves are used to eating magical food or something, right?" she chuckled as she poured him some tea.

"Why did you save me, human?" Malekith asked the young woman with a stoic deep voice as his green eyes lingered on her intensely. He grabbed the cup from her hand and drank the entire thing in one gulp despite it being a bit hot.

The woman almost shrunk beneath his gaze and looked a bit fearful from Malekith's intensity, "I…I don't know."

"What would your lords think of such an action? Elves are no friends of your kind. Do you expect some type of compensation for this?" Malekith retorted.

"N-no not at all! It just seemed like the right thing to do," the woman said reassuringly.

Malekith nodded simply at her response before looking the other direction out a window. It was nighttime and he could hear the ocean nearby. He wanted to get up and leave this place, but he had no idea where to start or where to go. His body also felt incredibly weak too.

"What's your name milord?" the girl asked hopefully.

Staring at her blankly, he thought long and hard for the answer. He couldn't recall it. Malekith simply shook his head, "I don't remember."

"Hopefully your memory comes back soon then. I reckon you don't have any idea about where to go now, huh? If you want, you're more than welcome to stay here with us until you regain your memories," she said with her eyes being unusually optimistic about the situation.

"I suppose I should stay for now…at least until I regain my health," Malekith replied unenthusiastically.

"If you need anything from me, just ask, alright? I'm Michelle by the way. I'm just a peasant as I'm sure you probably realized already, but I'm a bit more educated than most. My father is also the bailiff of the village and he has all the pull around here. We can work out some way to help you get back home or maybe find a healer as well. A prophetess might even be able to help with your lost memories," the woman explained eagerly.

"Very well…" he said distantly as he rested his head back on the bed's pillows. It was dark outside, and he was in the middle of nowhere right now with some human peasants. The only thing he could think to do now was lie back down and sleep.

"So you really don't remember anything at all?" Michelle asked him with a concerned tone.

His body began to shiver uncontrollably before he could answer. He felt his breathing quickening as his vision became blurry.

"Are you okay? You might still have a fever. Is it alright if I check?" Michelle asked.

Malekith wasn't in any state to respond to her. Cautiously, the woman walked over and reached for his forehead with her hand. Her eyes looked worried, "Oh, by the lady, you're freezing! I'll get you some more blankets and hot water! Just relax, milord! I'll get you through this!"

Malekith was silent and relaxed as he closed his eyes. He focused on any distant memory he could as he drifted from consciousness. One finally did come to the forefront of his mind.

_**Malekith's Memory**_

He was in a city…an elven Tor no doubt. He was an adolescent running around a courtyard looking for someone. His memory rested on the scene of him coming up behind a tall and well-built elven warrior.

Malekith called out to him, "Father!"

The large elven warrior turned around and looked down at him with a stoic and distant expression. He had battle-hardened eyes and stone-faced warrior features that could unnerve even the toughest of people. His hair was a long golden white and his eyes were a sharp, bright green.

"Speak son…" his apparent father replied with callousness in his voice. He was clearly bothered about something and didn't look like he was in the mood to talk.

"Mother has been teaching me more magic lately. I learned a new spell. Watch this!" the young Malekith boasted to his father as he created a purple flame over his hand and threw it.

His father said nothing and looked completely indifferent to the display. He shook his head after a long pause, "Your mother taught you Dhar?!"

"Dhar? What is Dhar, father?" Malekith replied confused.

"Dark magic…it corrupts the world and its users. Why would she teach you that and not even tell you what it is?! What about your martial training?! I'm more interested to hear about that." his father demanded angrily.

Malekith shrunk beneath his stoic father's gaze as he shook his head, "I…I don't know why she didn't tell me. I won't do it anymore if you don't want me to! My martial training is of course my top priority each day."

"I knew your mother was a magic user, but I wasn't aware she could use Dhar. She clearly doesn't care to keep it a secret if she blatantly taught you. Unless…did your mother want you to keep this a secret, son?" Aenarion asked.

Shamefully, the young elf nodded, "Y-yes father…but I didn't actually think it was an issue for you to know. I had no idea it was dark magic. At least nobody else in the courtyard saw me do it just now."

"Hmmm…" his father looked away with a disapproving stare.

"Is something wrong, father? Are you angry with me or mother?" Malekith asked full of concern.

The large elven warrior stared at Malekith seriously, "No…but I want to tell you something important son. It's about your mother."

"What about her?" Malekith asked as he stared up into his father's eyes.

"I have no doubts that your mother loves you, but she is…deeply troubled. I rescued her from daemons when I met her, and she's always been a bit…off since then. If you truly wish to learn magic, it might be more ideal to learn from a proper wizard. One of my best friends is a great wizard who would likely take you on as a student if I asked him. There is no reason your mother should be teaching a boy like you Dhar…" his father lectured.

Malekith nodded his head, "As you say, father…"

"Nevertheless, I do approve of your success at learning it. Sometimes drastic actions are required in order to protect Ulthuan and yourself…" Aenarion trailed off as his hand reflexively reached down to the magical sword sheathed at his waist. His calm demeanor seemed to shift into a dark malice almost instantly after he touched the hilt.

"So I should use it, then?" Malekith asked confused.

Aenarion shook his head, "You're better off relying on martial skill first and foremost. I'm interested to see how well you have been keeping up with your swordplay and spearplay"

"I train everyday with both. I'm more partial to the sword, though." Malekith replied.

"Draw your blade and show me!" Aenarion almost hissed. There was a strange darkness in his green eyes. Malekith was used to his father acting bloodthirsty and weird like this on occasion, but it had only gotten worse lately.

The young Malekith drew his own sword, which was a finely made Nagarythe sword. His father instead of drawing his spare Nagarythe sword to spar like he usually did, drew the magical sword instead.

Malekith froze fearfully when he saw the Widowmaker erupt into flames. He nervously took one step back and shook his head, "F-father, are you really going to use _THAT_ sword on me?!"

"You're a warrior first, and a wizard second, son! True warriors fear nothing! Why are you cowering?! FIGHT ME!" Aenarion demanded.

His shouting seemed to attract the attention of nearby elves as a small crowd gathered around in the distance to watch their exchange.

"This isn't really fair though…" Malekith replied with nervousness in his voice.

Aenarion hissed at him, "War isn't fair! LIFE ISN'T FAIR! People you care about can die when you least expect it! Sometimes you choose your battles, and other times they choose you!"

Aenarion immediately swung his blade at Malekith as hard as possible. He had no intentions of stopping or missing either as Malekith nimbly dove to the ground to avoid the flaming sword's swing. An arc of fire shot out of the blade and throughout the courtyard now as Aenarion fearsomely twirled the blade at his son as if he was serious about killing him.

Malekith ducked, weaved, and ran with all the dexterity and speed he could muster. His father began to move even faster now as he masterfully flurried the Widowmaker in destructive arcs.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to outmaneuver his father for long, Malekith finally crossed blades with Aenarion.

To his relief, the magical blade didn't shatter his sword, but Aenarion was far stronger than he was and nearly disarmed him.

"Yes! Show me your fury! Show Khaine! Show Asuryan!" Aenarion growled.

By this time a large gathering of nobles and other elven onlookers had arrived to watch Aenarion mercilessly battle his son in the training courtyard. Many were shocked that he was using the Widowmaker against his young adolescent son.

Each time Malekith dodged his father's sword swing, a destructive arc of flames would engulf another area in the courtyard. Nobody had the courage to come anywhere near them during this terrifying display. Every time their blades clashed, Malekith felt as if his sword was about to shatter. After a few more parries, Aenarion finally disarmed it causing the blade to go flying to the ground.

"Pathetic! Have you remembered anything I taught you?!" Aenarion shouted as he swung the blade in for a kill swing.

Before the weapon could strike him, Malekith froze his father in place with dark magic. Aenarion could barely believe it as he looked at his son surprised by the spell.

"Why am I not surprised that you know more than simple spells?" Aenarion scoffed.

"Father, please stop! You're acting crazy again!" Malekith shouted.

Aenarion quickly broke out of Malekith's magical hold as he charged his son with full speed. The young elf dove for his blade again and raised it just in time to parry the Widowmaker. He had to use both hands to even match his father's one-handed swings.

Fighting for his life now, Malekith fought back with intent to strike his father. Using his own sword techniques that Aenarion had taught him and honing his speed to match his father, the two began to duel wildly in the courtyard.

To the onlookers, it was both impressive and terrifying. Their duel lasted almost a full minute before Malekith finally got one stab on Aenarion's leg. His father had already cut him and burned him many times in their battle, but this one wound Malekith had inflicted on him, had caused Aenarion to go into a bloodthirsty frenzy.

He grabbed the Widowmaker with both hands and swung powerfully at Malekith breaking his sword in half and nearly burning half of the onlookers in the direction of his swing. He high kicked his son so hard that Malekith went flying to the ground on his back.

Raising the Widowmaker high above his head, Aenarion positioned it for a killing blow and roared furiously. Right as he was about to bring it down, he stopped.

By this point, Malekith was cowering in terror beneath his father expecting to die at any second. He could barely believe his eyes as Aenarion dropped the Widowmaker a moment later. Slumping to his knees, Aenarion brought a hand to his head as if he had a terrible headache.

"F-father?" Malekith said slowly.

"That's enough. I'm sorry, son…I don't know what came over me," he apologized a moment later much to Malekith's utter relief.

"A-are you okay?" he asked his father. He wanted to cry, but he held back the tears knowing full well how much his father hated them.

"Your swordplay has improved greatly, my son. I'm proud of your progress…we'll speak later. I need to be alone for a while," Aenarion spoke as he picked up the Widowmaker and sheathed it. He walked away shortly afterward.

After he left, several attendants ran up to Malekith concerned. One spoke urgently, "Young prince, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Malekith replied emulating his father's stoic attitude.

He stared at his father's back as Aenarion walked past a parting crowd. The looks of concern and fear in the eyes of the onlookers was evident. They all glanced over at Malekith once Aenarion was gone.

The prince looked over at one of the nearby attendants as he tried to ignore the stares, "Retrieve another sword for me…"

"You intend to keep training today, young prince?" one of the attendants asked.

Malekith clenched his fists tightly, "Yes…"

**Present**

Malekith awoke with cold sweat and confusion as he glanced around at his surroundings for a moment. He was still in the bed from earlier. The sun had long since risen and it looked to be midday by his estimate. A quick survey of the room revealed he was alone currently.

Despite the aches and pains he felt, the elf forced himself upright as he glanced back out the window. He blinked several times at the bright light outside as if it was painful for his eyes. After about a minute they adjusted. Disregarding his body's soreness and the dull pain, he tried to make sense of the dream he just had.

'_I was dreaming of my childhood perhaps…they called me a prince. Am I an elven prince? Nobody used my name at all,'_ he pondered briefly as he tried focusing harder on some clue as to what the dream was about. From what he could surmise, his mother was a mage and his father was a warrior who wielded a flaming sword. Nothing about the setting or even the landmarks evoked any familiarity to his senses. He truly had no idea who he was.

The dark-haired elf pushed his confusion aside as he tried to stand up now. He wasn't surprised to see a lack of clothing minus undergarments but was quick to notice all of his bandages were gone now. Something about the sight of his muscled limbs and the pale skin was bizarre to him. Turning his gaze to his hands he noticed that his fingers were blackened by some unknown means from the tips halfway up. They didn't look decayed, burned, or damaged in any way, but they had clearly been subjected to something dark and unnatural.

'_In the dream my father said I used Dhar…dark magic. Is this a side effect of it? I wonder if I can still use magic?'_ Malekith pondered as he stared at his hands intensely. Deciding to test his theory, he imitated the same spell he saw himself use in the dream. To his astonishment, a small amount of purple flames no larger than two or three candle fires formed within his palm. He was drawn from his focus when he heard someone approaching from outside. He instantly clasped his hand shut and was relieved to see the magic disappear. For some reason, he knew that it was a bad idea to reveal this to the human peasants in this village. Despite the holes in his memories, his instincts were very well intact.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, that's a wrap for our chapter 1 prologue here. This story kind of just came out of nowhere, but I thought it would be a cool concept to put Malekith in this kind of situation. He's one of my favorite Warhammer characters, so I just had to make at least one fic with him. I have no idea if anyone will read/review it, but I had fun writing this so far.

Just to give you an idea of what this story is about, it's not a complete redemption story. Malekith is still a manipulative asshole and as you saw from the end of the chapter, he still has access to Dhar. You can expect this to be an anti-hero/morally grey kind of story where Malekith is faced with interesting situations. You can expect him to kick his own followers' asses at some point as well.

There's tons of cool stuff I have planned for this story, but first of all I should even see if it's worth investing more time into. Regardless of all that, thanks for reading if you made it this far.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Before we start, I just wanted to mention something real quick. There's a few...liberties I took with the lore. They're mostly irrelevant minor things involving Malekith's youth and what not. Considering how vague the pre-Aenarion Ulthuan lore is, I figured it wouldn't matter that much. The main one I know people will comment on is Aenarion dies before Yvraine and Morelion came back. In this story they both returned about a year prior to his death. That stuff will all make sense later, but I just wanted to let you know I did that intentionally. The other thing is I made Ariel and Allisara from Avelorn originally (before they go colonize Athel Loren). Their childhoods are also super vague so it _COULD_ be canon, but regardless it makes more sense for this story anyways. This fic is AU so hopefully I don't upset the canon purists too much with these minor alterations. Read my footnotes at the end if you want my input on the matter. Don't go there now though or you'll get spoilers for the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Malk**

The sound of the door opening revealed none other than the Bretonnian peasant girl, Michelle. She looked shocked to see Malekith awake and quickly ran up to him, "By the lady, you're up already?! Hey take it easy."

For some reason she tried to clutch onto him and brace the elf in support. She was quite a bit shorter than him, but almost all humans were. The elf immediately pushed her off sternly, "I'm fine."

Michelle reluctantly let go as she backed away a step. The intensity in his voice no doubt concerned her. She eyed him uncertainly, "Are you sure? You passed out from your fever earlier. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Ignoring her concern, Malekith looked around the room, "Where are my clothes?"

"Umm, you didn't have any when you washed ashore, remember? I was actually making you something to wear last night after your fever went down," the young woman pointed towards a folded stack of clothes, "it's not much, but it's all I can really give you right now."

Malekith immediately walked over and examined the clothes as he held them up to look at. Even despite his lack of memories, he knew these clothes were something he wouldn't be caught dead wearing under normal circumstances. The elf let out an annoyed sigh as he reluctantly put on the potato sack peasant clothes. Despite their poor quality, they were a mixture of blue, tan, and white. The tunic was a dark blue, the pants were a tannish white, and the boots were white and brown. While he didn't find them very impressive, it was probably a better outfit then most human peasants got to wear. To his disbelief, they were surprisingly well fitting and more comfortable than he expected. Though in his predicament almost anything beat walking around in undergarments.

'_I suppose this will have to do,'_ he thought to himself as he quickly fashioned everything on.

As he did so, Michelle frowned, "Sorry if they're a bit shabby. I did my best to sew them together. I would have gotten you a nicer set of pantaloons and a better tunic from papa, but you're too big for them. I had to alter one of his outfits for you."

"Too big?" he gave her a sharp look as his head turned.

"Well I mean you're tall…easily a head taller than papa and he's above average I'd say. I had to measure you while you were sleeping…I hope you don't mind milord. The tunic and pantaloons still look a bit short, but that's all I could really do for now," she replied nervously.

As he finished putting on the clothes, Malekith shrugged at her explanation, "This is likely the best I can hope for in a Bretonnian village. Your effort is noted, and these clothes will suffice for now."

"I'm guessing you're definitely a high elf. The wood elves all grow up in the forests to the east, so it wouldn't make sense for one to be this far west anyways. You must be from Ulthuan. Do you remember anything else or are your memories still gone?" she asked.

"I remember…something. A memory from my childhood. I didn't grow up in any forests, so I certainly am not a wood elf. Whatever that is…" he remarked.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh well that's good some of it's coming back to you! Sorry I don't know much about elves…please forgive me if I offended you."

Malekith looked at her uncertainly as she nervously shuffled back and forth and avoided his gaze. He scoffed at her behavior, "Is there something else you wanted to say? Speak your mind."

"Umm…well everyone in town has been talking about you ever since my brother and I found you. Some of the townsfolk thought you were an ill omen from Manann. They don't like you being here. It's nothing personal I'm sure, but we don't really see people like you very often. I've only seen a few elves before in Bordeleaux. They were traders from Ulthuan. Even there they get treated with suspicion," she explained.

"I could care less what human peasants think of me," he remarked carelessly.

"Well, forgive me if this seems too soon, but would you mind meeting some of the villagers and talking to them? My father specifically wants to talk to you. That would put a lot of people at ease. Plus my pa has connections and might be able to help you as well." she requested nervously.

The elf sighed, "Very well…let's get this over with. If they have an issue with my presence, I'll just leave."

"No! You don't have to leave if you don't want to! I just thought it would calm everyone down if you talked to them. I wouldn't suggest sending you out into the wilderness in your current condition. We'll go talk to pa and try to come up with some way to help you," she said quickly to alleviate the mood.

Malekith said nothing as he simply walked past her to the exit. She quickly followed behind him as he stepped outside into the sunlight. The blinding bright light hurt for a moment as he squinted and covered his eyes.

After he adjusted to it, Michelle walked to his side and looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's just bright out here…I'm fine," he dismissed her worries immediately.

"You're really pale…I'm guessing you don't get much sunlight?" she wondered.

He then looked down at his blackened fingertips again. They were even more apparent in the light much to his concern.

Michelle noticed his examination and to his shock, she reached up with both hands and grabbed one of his, "I saw that when I was tending to you. I've never seen anything like it. I thought they were burns at first, but they don't have any scarring. Do your fingertips hurt at all?"

"Burns…" Malekith said aloud as he stared at his fingers. He briefly recalled an unexplainable memory of his body being on fire and the flesh melting away from his skin.

It caused him to panic momentarily until Michelle shook him out of his daze, "Hey, are you alright?!"

Malekith snapped back to reality as he looked down at her a moment later, "I remember a white-hot fire burning me."

She tilted her head confused, "That's strange…you don't have any burn scars from what I can tell. Maybe what happened to your hands was magical fire burning them? I don't know much about magic, but that's the only thing that makes sense to me."

Vividly recalling the memory moments prior of his arms and legs being covered by searing white flames, Malekith stared at his unburnt, pale skin, _'Why do I remember burning in a fire, but my body is unburnt? Is it some twisted vision or nightmare?'_

"Perhaps it was magical fire…I don't know," he said aloud more to himself than her.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have any burns. Other than your fingertips you look completely fine to me. Though you should definitely take it easy for a little while," Michelle tried to reassure him.

Snapping from his daze, Malekith simply nodded, "That's good to know. Well let's go see these villagers. I would like to get that over with as soon as possible."

"Of course, milord! I'm glad to see you're doing better now. Pa and the other village leaders are in the tavern last I saw. I'll lead you there," she chirped.

Malekith nodded in acknowledgement as he silently as stoically followed the energetic peasant down a dirt road from her house and into the heart of the village. As they came closer, he noticed a market area of some kind where vendors were selling food and other common goods. They ranged from clothes, fish, crops, and even weapons. The village itself was larger than he expected it to be. There was easily several hundred people in this area alone much to his surprise. He soon found himself at the center of everyone's attention as every nearby human stopped talking and working to stare at him.

News seemed to spread quickly as quite a few people left nearby buildings and shops to come out and gawk at the unusual elf walking next to Michelle. She waved at everyone and spoke confidently, "Hey everyone. The elf is awake now."

With his superior elven hearing, Malekith could overhear quite a few remarks from the gossiping peasants as they looked at him with skeptic distrust. A few nearby peasant guards were quick to approach the duo. The men were wielding poorly made spears and shields. They didn't even have armour minus crude iron helmets and padded leather tunics.

Michelle quickly addressed them, "We're going to see my pa and the captain."

"So this is the elf, eh?" one of them spoke up with condescending aggression. There wasn't a shred of education or regality present in his voice from what Malekith could surmise. Though that was hardly surprising since they were peasants.

Malekith looked down at the man with complete disdain. Not even a lack of identity could remove his elven ego as he stared back with cold eyes.

"Never thought I'd see an elf wearing human clothes," one of them laughed at the sight of him wearing peasant clothing.

He didn't say anything in response as he maintained his emotionless glare. Another one of the guards boldly got closer as he pointed his spear at the elf, "What's wrong with em? He too good ta talk?! You think you're too good to speak to us elf?!"

This must have been high-class entertainment to many onlookers as they slowly gathered around at a safe distance to watch the standoff.

Malekith didn't even acknowledge them as he looked down at Michelle, "Where is this tavern at?"

She looked a bit worried at the amount of hostility the guards were showcasing as she responded, "Just up ahead…over there past the big sign in the middle of the street."

The dark-haired elf nodded as he began to walk away from the guards in the direction she pointed.

"Oi, knife-ears! We're talking to ya!" one of the guards shouted as he blocked Malekith's advance by lowering his spear.

As if instinct took over, Malekith immediately ripped it out of the man's grip before swinging the wooden pole in a swift unseen sweep knocking the guard off his feet. Seeing him as hostile now, the other guards immediately tried to attack him.

Malekith flowed around their pathetically slow and untrained movements as he effortlessly dodged their piercing charges. He stabbed his own spear past the shield of one of the guards and lifted it up as the spear was now in the man's shield straps. With a simple flick he disarmed the buckler as he simultaneously high kicked the man in the face causing him to go flying onto his back.

Several other guards ran in to surround him now as they all did their best to attack. He might as well have been fighting children as they were powerlessly ineffective against him. After a few seconds, all of them were on the ground _mostly_ uninjured.

In the brief respite that followed Malekith looked at the spear in his hand, _'They're slow and untrained, but even still…I didn't even think just now. I must still instinctually remember how to fight. I suppose it makes sense considering I'm some warrior prince. Who am I though?'_

The nearby villagers were all panicked now as many grabbed nearby tools to arm themselves with and group up around the elf. Malekith looked them over seriously, "I am a warrior, and I fear nothing from any of you. I strongly suggest you reconsider whatever it is you _think_ you're going to do. Don't give me a reason to actually start killing people. If I wanted you all dead, then it would be so!"

Just to prove his point, he hurled his spear between the legs of one of the guards who may or may not have pissed himself from nearly losing his pride and joy.

The mob and the recovering guards immediately got the point as they backed up hesitantly. Malekith looked them over again and spoke once more before looking at Michelle, "Lead the way to this tavern, girl."

"O-of course milord," she said a bit frightened. Michelle along with everyone else in this vicinity was more than a little shaken by the level of intimidation this one elf could emanate. He had an intensity about him that seemed to unnerve quite a few of them.

Before Malekith and Michelle could continue, a large group of men came down the street pushing past the frightened crowd. They looked more prestigious than the mob of people currently present.

"People of Seafield please stand down," a burly looking man in decent looking clothes announced to the village as he came walking up with the entourage of other people.

"Bailiff, this elf attacked us!" one of the recovering guards shouted as he pointed at Malekith.

"That's a lie, the guards were trying to provoke him, papa! He only defended himself," Michelle defended him.

"She's right, old man. I saw the whole thing. The elf only just disarmed and knocked them down. He would have killed the guards if he were actually a threat," a younger man spoke up. He came from the mob of peasants.

Michelle seemed to recognize him, "Emil? When did you get here big brother?"

"Right around the time they blocked him with a spear," he said calmly as he walked up.

Malekith eyed the young man curiously. He looked like a male version of his sister but was noticeably older. Probably in his early twenties at least.

The bailiff and his entourage also approached as they looked at Malekith. Michelle's father stared at him with curiosity, "So you're the elf, Michelle and Emil found washed ashore."

"Yes…she said your villagers believed I was an omen. I can clearly see she was not exaggerating. I'll be on my way now. It isn't my intention to start a pointless conflict here," Malekith said carelessly as he turned the other direction and began to walk away. None of the peasants looked like they had the courage to object as a huge swathe of them cleared a path for him to walk by.

"Wait, please forgive the misunderstanding lord elf! We should talk," the bailiff called out as he and a few others followed briefly.

Malekith stopped and turned back, "About what?"

"My daughter says you woke up without any memory of who you are. Is that correct?" he asked.

"For the most part, yes," the elf said simply in response.

"Were you attacked at sea? Do you remember anything about how you washed ashore?" the bailiff asked.

Malekith shook his head, "No, but I would likely be dead if not for the girl…she has my appreciation. I only chose to come speak with the village because of her request. I am not surprised to see it devolved into a futile mob of superstitious peasants trying to project their petty fears onto me. It doesn't matter though…I have no intention of staying here."

Michelle looked at him somewhat surprised. This was the first time Malekith had shown any gratitude towards her since he awoke.

Many of the villagers watching traded confused looks with one another and several even looked a bit sympathetic or remorseful now. The guards and at least half the mob still had bitter looks, however.

"Please forgive the welcome, but most of the people here have never seen an elf before. They mostly only hear stories about the Athel Loren elves abducting children. I don't think you're a wood elf. You're a high elf, right…from Ulthuan?" he asked.

Malekith looked at him confused, "High elf? Wood elf? Is that some human slang I'm supposed to know? Explain what that means..."

"Oh forgive me, my lord…I believe the high elves are the Asur in your language. They are the residents of Ulthuan. Wood elves call themselves Asrai. They mostly live in forests here in the Old World. Athel Loren is the largest. It lies to the east of Bretonnia between us and the Empire. Your memory loss must be a serious issue indeed if you don't know that," the bailiff noted seriously.

Malekith shrugged, "I barely remember anything, but I am not from any forests as I recall. I know I lived and trained as a warrior in a Tor…so I am certainly from Ulthuan. I suppose the rest will come back to me eventually."

"Well we're currently in western Bretonnia, so it would make sense for a high elf to wash ashore here. Please, come with me to the tavern, and we'll talk some more. No need to draw a crowd here," the man tried to persuade.

"Why should I talk to you humans? There is nothing for me here. I do not need to justify my presence to ignorant peasants and I highly doubt you have the competency or incentive to offer me proper aid," he scoffed.

"That's a nice way of thanking us for saving your life," Emil muttered with sarcastic disapproval.

Malekith gave him a careless look, "With the hospitality I've received here, am I wrong to assume as much?"

"No, but being rude and scaring people won't help either, lord elf. Listen, the people here are simple, and they don't understand your kind. You're acting a lot like the stereotypical arrogant elf. Just hear us out and we'll work on helping you. It was never our intention for things to get hostile here. I for one am very curious about you and see no harm in helping a person in your condition. That is assuming you're willing to accept the help of _humans_," Emil countered.

"I'm leaving," Malekith stated without evoking any emotion other than passive indifference.

For some reason he didn't feel fazed by the mistrust or prejudice coming his way. It felt like he was used to it for some reason. He made it a few steps before the bailiff spoke again, "Are you really in any condition to leave though? Please, forgive our rude hospitality. I won't let it be known that Seafield mistreated a wayward warrior from Ulthuan. I assure you that no further instigations will come from the villagers. Those that do so will be punished accordingly!"

The bailiff then glared at the guards who started the whole conflict as if daring them to object. They all nodded silently at the bailiff without hesitation.

Malekith let out an audible sigh of annoyance as the mob of surrounding villagers calmed down, "Fine…but I don't intend on staying here for long. I'll hear you out…and that's all I can promise."

The elf slowly began to follow behind the bailiff and his entourage towards the tavern. After a short and awkward walk, they passed inside. The man immediately took a seat and gestured for someone to pull a chair out for Malekith to sit on.

He looked around with hostile anxiousness at the guards who were stationed around the room. Everyone in the tavern was staring at them intensely. Seeing his concern, the bailiff tried again to diffuse the tension, "My name is Bernard, and I am the bailiff of the village of Seafield. We're a larger fishing and farming settlement that supplies a lot of the food to Bordeleaux in the south. Our feudal lord is Duke Alberic d'Bordeleaux. He is a renowned grail knight and a good man."

"What's your point?" Malekith asked bluntly.

Ignoring the elf's stand-offish attitude, Bernard cocked his head at the elf curiously, "Exactly how much do you remember? You seem to know some things, but your lack of knowledge on the elven races was surprising. I wonder if you were attacked at sea by dark elves? I can't think of who else could successfully attack a high elf naval force at sea."

"As I told you before, it's just bits and pieces of my childhood and general knowledge of the world. I don't remember who I am or anything about how I was washed ashore. I have never heard of a dark elf either…what is that?" Malekith wondered.

"Druchii they call themselves. They're vile slavers and pirates…the whole lot of them. Though recently they haven't been as organized. A ship might raid some smaller western settlements every few months, but I haven't heard anything about one of their black arks coming by the coast in years. The nobility believes they're gathering strength for something...but that's way above my position to even ponder." Bernard answered distantly.

Malekith shook his head, "Where do these dark elves come from?"

"Naggaroth…a wicked and evil land to the northeast of Ulthuan in the New World. It is a vile frozen land full of monsters, barbarians, and the cruel druchii. I don't know much about them other than that. They've always been around though…and they are apparently the sworn enemies of the high elves of Ulthuan. If I may be so bold, I am fairly positive that was probably who attacked you," the bailiff answered.

"So your people have had bad experiences with dark elves and wood elves then? That would explain the blatant animosity. I didn't realize elves like that existed outside of Ulthuan." Malekith shook his head.

Bernard nodded, "Yes, though wood elves have been the much bigger problem in the last decade. They often attack without provocation and are openly hostile to anyone who goes near the forest. Dark elf raids have been on the decline for the past 10 years, so they're not much of a problem for Bretonnia anymore. The high elves on the other hand aren't openly hostile to Bretonnia, but a lot of the nobility and population does not trust them. Most people don't see much of a difference between all the elven races. Nevertheless, I have never heard about high elves attacking humans here or in the empire. The more educated peoples of Bretonnia certainly know the difference between the three. High elves are allowed to trade in Bordeleaux so there isn't much hostility to your faction specifically. Considering you're a high elf, the Duke of Bordeleaux would also be more inclined to trust and possibly help you."

"Perhaps these _'wood elves'_ can tell me more than a human noble," Malekith countered the suggestion.

"Assuming you could even get near them. I heard stories about how they even attack high elves sometimes. They're a savage lot…almost as bad as dark elves," the man shook his head.

Michelle and Emil both sat down at the table next to their father and stared at Malekith anxiously. Michelle quickly decided to join the conversation, "He said he remembered being burned…but he doesn't have any burns on him. The only weird thing I saw on him were his fingers. They're blackened."

'_I should watch what I say to her from here on out. I do NOT want these people learning that I can use magic,'_ Malekith thought concerned. He was positive that these humans would undoubtedly jump to the wrong conclusion immediately. Despite this concern, it probably wouldn't matter much anyway with him leaving soon. He just didn't want to attract unnecessary attention from nobles or whatever else.

"His fingers are blackened?" the bailiff asked as he looked at Malekith's hands.

Emil nodded, "I saw that too…it's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Malekith reluctantly held up his hands to show the bailiff, "She suspected it was magical damage. That might also explain my loss of memory."

"That is most concerning…" Bernard held his head down for a moment, "is there anything else you remember that you feel comfortable telling us?"

"No," Malekith lied. He knew what the blackened fingertips on his hands meant. From the memory he had of his father, it was undoubtedly a side effect from the overuse of Dhar or dark magic.

'_Why would I use dark magic? My mother taught me supposedly? I don't know how elves view such things, but these peasants would undoubtedly fear any form of magic. Even my father seemed concerned about me using it,' _he thought to himself.

"Did I hear right, bailiff? This elf was cursed by magic?! Then he is an ill omen! What if whoever attacked him comes here next?" one of the bailiff's people nosily interjected.

"I have no intention of staying here for long, so it doesn't matter what you believe, human," Malekith immediately shut the man's protest down.

Bernard raised a hand to his chin, "I know it's probably hard to remember your name right now, but do you remember anything about what you were? Are you a soldier? You clearly know how to fight."

"He said he was a warrior," Michelle added.

"I…remember training with a sword and other elves calling me prince. My father was a warrior…he often tested me. I…remember a girl. She had hair the colour of golden orange fall leaves and eyes bluer than the midday sky. She..." Malekith trailed off as he slipped into another flash of uncertain memories.

**Flashback**

"Malk, you're here!? I heard you were coming to Avelorn, but I didn't expect you so soon!" an excited elven teenager ran up to Malekith as he walked up a set of steps and into a noble estate of some elven city.

"Is your father here, Allisara? I need to speak with Prince Alluin." he asked the excited and cheerful teenager with a stoic and serious attitude. He was currently adorned in battle-armour with a sword sheathed to his side.

"Six months and the first thing you ask for is my father? You're no fun Malk! Unless...are you here for what I think you are?" she smirked playfully at the end of her sentence.

He sighed, "This isn't the time for your teasing, Allisara. This is important. A massive daemon horde is forming up and the army is marching to stop it. My father is taking me to go fight daemons on the frontline and he sent me to gather troops from Evershale. He also wanted me to deliver a message for your father's ears only."

Allisara looked a bit concerned now, "W-wait…he's taking you to the front lines? Isn't that dangerous though?!"

Malekith shrugged, "I suppose…but he says I am untested and that I need to understand what we're fighting for. I have been given command of a thousand warriors...their lives are in my hands now. I cannot fall short of my father's expectations of me, and I cannot fail those soldiers."

"Your father scares me, Malk…it's not right that he pushes you so hard like this. Is he trying to get you killed? I mean what kind of person expects someone our age to go fight daemons in the army?! You're only 39 years old! Most military officers train for at least a century don't they?" Allisara shook her head fearfully. She was wearing a modest but pretty dress. Her youthful aesthetic was something one could only see in an elven teenager. Allisara was beautiful in his eyes…though he never acknowledged it. Nevertheless, something about her concerned face evoked a feeling of comfort to him. He immediately dismissed this soothing aura as weakness and retained his stoic attitude.

Malekith sent her a fierce glare, "He expects me to be strong…to one day carry on his duty to defend Ulthuan. If I die then I am unworthy to lead others. I would be of Asuryan and all the gods as well! I don't have time to frolic about and play house games like you Avelorn elves! I'm a warrior and my duty is clear!"

Allisara shrunk under his tone and frowned, "You sound more like him every day, Malk…I'm just worried about you. I mean no disrespect to your father. I think he's a great leader and a great hero, but he's been so terrifying lately…and I'm quite sure it's that sword doing it to him. It's sad watching a great hero like that lose his mind. Even his army is just bloodthirsty now. I know he bears a terrible burden, but I don't want to see you suffer like that too."

"Why would you care? Nobody else does. People have expectations of me that I cannot afford to dismiss. I know my path and it is one I can't rightfully ignore," he shot back heartlessly.

She looked taken aback by his comment, "You would really ask me that?! I'm not frolicking around or playing house games. Do you seriously doubt that I care about your well-being?!"

"Why?" he asked blankly.

Allisara looked shocked by his confusion, "What do you mean why? We've been friends since we were kids. You and I used to play together, and you were…a lot happier then. I would be a terrible friend if I weren't worried about you. It disturbs me that you're not even worried about yourself."

"I don't have that luxury," he stated simply in response.

"I know you have a lot of important duties, but you don't have to bear everything alone or act like you're not concerned. I just want to help you and make sure you're okay. Why are you always trying to push me away now? I thought when I heard about you coming to Evershale that you were coming to visit me. I apologize if I ever did anything to create a rift between us…" she said sadly.

"I don't visit as often because my mother doesn't like you…she says you make me weak with your presence and that I shouldn't trust pretty girls. Especially those related to members of the courts," Malekith finally responded.

Alissara's eyes lit up, "You think I'm pretty?"

"That's just what she said," he replied blankly.

"She's wrong about me weakening you! I know you're busy, but I'd love to hear about how your life has been going in Nagarythe recently. You can trust me with anything. All I'm saying is you don't have to bear the weight of the world by yourself. I've never seen you this pent up and emotionless before. Even your father has a lot of friends he relies on. You can rely on me," Alissara tried to persuade him.

"I suppose he does…listen, I'm not saying I agree with her, but I understand my mother's point. We come from different backgrounds. You don't know what it's like in Nagarythe these days and you certainly have no experience with what the army goes through. I need to be strong for them. I'm a warrior and you're just…" he stopped himself before he could say something offensive.

"Just what?! A distraction? An air-headed girl who is playing games with you? Do you think I'm scheming against you? Is that what you think!? Your mother is turning you against me. Can't you see that?" she replied a bit bitterly.

"You're just innocent…I don't want you getting caught up in my problems. I especially don't want you getting on my mother's bad side." he finished his earlier remark. She looked a bit caught off guard by his answer and frowned.

"What's wrong with innocence? Someone has to keep you grounded. Someone has to keep you from turning into a brooding warrior like your father or a manipulative witch like your mother. It's not healthy that you spend all your time sparring or learning magic. It's also concerning that you don't trust anyone. And now you're going to the frontlines just so you can impress your father? There's more to life than war…if you obsess over it then it's only going to make people assume you're too extreme. They'll start believing all those nasty rumors about…" Allisara stopped herself before she could finish her retort. She immediately flinched upon saying something so brazen to his face.

Much to her shock, he didn't retaliate with any aggression. He simply looked away, "You don't think I'm aware of that, Allisara? You don't think I haven't heard what they said about the Curse of Khaine? You don't think I can see the way the courts look at me or that I'm oblivious to their insidious gossip? They hate me…everyone does."

"Malk…I didn't mean it like-" she couldn't finish her sentence before he interrupted.

"You don't think I'm not concerned about how my mother can use Dhar or how that damned sword is making my father crazy?! You don't think I wonder about if I actually am cursed or what all the other princes and princesses of Ulthuan think about me? This is all I have Allisara…and it's the only way to prove my worth to everyone." he growled.

"You don't have to be that person…if you temper yourself a bit, it will go a long way to earn the favor of the nobility in Ulthuan. A lot of people are scared of your father…and of you. Show them that you're not like that. I already know you're not like that and I'm going to help you prove it to everyone. It wouldn't hurt to let your guard down sometimes…or rely on me. We won't always be at war," she tried to convince him.

He rolled his eyes at her now, "Tell that to my father."

"Well just so you know, my mother really doesn't like me being around you either. She says you're cursed…but you know what? I don't care. Even if you are, I'm not going to abandon you. We'll be friends forever. I promise…" she said sincerely.

"You've made your point, already…" he looked away avoiding eye contact with her. Something about her sincerity made him uncomfortable.

"I'm serious…I won't ever abandon you. You're my best friend. I don't offer my loyalty halfheartedly to anyone. I believe you have a good heart, and I will always support you," she repeated emotionally.

He briefly looked at her and tried not to show weakness or discomfort as he responded, "Even if I become what they say I am?"

"You won't though…you're a good person. But yes…even then!" she said assuredly.

Malekith finally acknowledged her sincerity, "Look, I'm…sorry Allisara. I appreciate what you're trying to do. Maybe I should unwind a bit, if only to alleviate the rumors of my insanity. Regardless, I do need to speak with your father, and I won't be able to stay for long. Maybe when the battle is over I'll come back and visit you unless something urgent comes up."

"Promise?!" her eyes lit up with excitement at his receptiveness.

He sighed, "Yes, I will ask father if I can come back here for a few weeks after the battle. We'll go do something fun for old times' sake."

"I'll work on arranging something fun. Just…please be careful out there, Malk. I…I want you to have something before you go," Allisara looked a bit reluctant now as she removed an amulet from her neck.

"This is my Amulet of Lileath. It's called the Sunfire Amulet. I want you to wear it," she blushed lightly as she handed the prestigious and presumably magical necklace to him.

It had the likeness of the maiden goddess wrapped in sun like flames on it which caused Malekith to raise a brow slightly as he stared, "Lileath, the maiden? Why would I wear that…I venerate Asuryan."

"So what? It belonged to my mother and it's always kept me safe…I know it'll keep you safe too. I know you Nagarythe elves probably don't worship Lileath, but she looks after everyone," Allisara pushed the magical necklace into his hand now.

He sighed as he grabbed a hold of it and held it in his hands. The necklace glowed lightly as he touched it much to his concern. Allisara's eyes widened at the sight, "That's strange…"

"Is it supposed to do this?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, but I've never seen it react that strongly…" she remarked with fascination.

He shook his head, "So what does that mean then?"

"Only someone deemed worthy by Lileath can make the Sunfire Amulet glow. Well, you might worship Asuryan, but it seems to me that Lileath is looking after you too. See I was right! You do have a good heart. This proves it," Allisara remarked excitedly.

Placing the necklace over his neck Malekith could almost feel a warm and faint magical aura envelop him briefly in light before disappearing. He stared down at the amulet around his neck now as he held it in his hand, "Where did your mother get this thing anyways? It seems unique and valuable."

"Maybe I'll tell you if you come back and see me," she smiled.

"Thank you for the gift, Allisara. I'll be sure to bring it back when I return. Something this valuable belongs with your family. You stay safe as well," he bowed his head respectfully before walking away.

"By the way, my father is in his study right now…I hope you're staying for dinner at least," she replied distantly.

Malekith paused in his steps as he glanced back at her briefly, "I need to return to the vanguard as soon as possible. So no. My father is not someone I would ever keep waiting."

"Well I won't keep you then. I…" it seemed like she wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words. Malekith took this as his cue to continue onwards.

**Present**

"A girl?" Michelle perked up eagerly.

"She called me Malk…I think that's my name. Or at least a nickname perhaps," Malekith said slowly as he came out of his flashback.

The bailiff, Bernard, nodded in approval, "Malk eh? Well it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Malk. Or is that Prince Malk? You said you were a prince right?"

"I don't really know. It doesn't matter…" Malekith immediately put his walls up again. He already regretted telling them as much as he did. Part of him wanted to believe that these humans could help him, but his instincts told him otherwise. He mentally chastised himself for absent-mindedly revealing things to them.

"If you're an Asur Prince, then it would be unworthy of us to not offer you aid. If you'd like, I can send word to the capital and see if the duke can arrange for you to take a ship to Ulthuan. The grail damsels in Bordeleaux might also be able to determine the nature of whatever magic might have affected you," Bernard suggested.

"No…I have no intention of being a hostage to human nobles. I'll be on my way now. You've done enough for me and you have my thanks for that. I think it's better for all of us if I just leave now. I'll find my own path back home," Malekith immediately dismissed the suggestion as he stood up and walked out of the tavern. The bailiff, his children, and most of the entourage quickly followed after him.

"Lord Malk, where will you go? We can find a way to arrange safe passage for you back home. There's no reason to turn down our help. You have my word that we only want to help. The duke is an honourable man. You can trust him," Bernard tried to convince him.

Malekith didn't stop or look back this time as he kept on walking. Michelle was quick to chase him down and ran up to his side as he neared the edge of the village town of Seafield, "Lord Malk, I know it's difficult to trust humans…especially after the way our guards treated you, but please don't think we're trying to trick you. These are good people here and the Duke's a Grail Knight. He's a good man, and you seem like a good man too. We might be peasants here, but even we know the value of a knight's honour and chivalry. Please…we just want to help. It's okay to rely on other people you know."

Upon hearing the end of her sentence he immediately recalled his flashback with Allisara saying the exact same thing. He stopped in his tracks for a brief moment much to Michelle's relief. She looked up at him hopefully before reaching for his arm, "You're afraid…I understand, but I swear by the Lady of the Lake that we have no ill intentions. You don't have to go out there alone."

For some reason, rage swelled within him upon hearing the words 'afraid' and 'alone'. Malekith angrily ripped his arm out of her grip and growled at her, "I am NOT afraid!"

She fell down on her back from the force of his explosive outburst and looked at him with fear at the sudden onset of his fury. His green eyes radiated bitter anger and hatred that she truly could not understand. It was clear to her that it wasn't necessarily directed to her or the humans in the village. Malekith or Malk rather was bitter about something she couldn't understand. He was staring off almost entranced as if he was reliving a painful experience.

Michelle sat up slightly but was frozen with fear and disbelief at the raw emotion he was radiating. The girl had no idea what to say and simply remained still as Malekith turned and began to walk again.

He himself couldn't even understand why that comment angered him so much, but the elf wasted no time distancing himself as he left the village. Malekith didn't bother looking back, but the emotions he was experiencing were almost personal. He drifted deep into thought as he kept walking. Half an hour or so passed as he trekked up through the hills past the main road. Eventually he made it to a hilltop far away from Seafield but still within distant sight. When the weight of his emotions finally caught up to him, he stopped and sat down next to the tree on the hill. Something about this area felt safe to him and he allowed himself to relax for the first time since waking in Bretonnia. Next to the tree was a small lake-like pond. He stared into it at his reflection feeling a wave of depression wash over him, _'Who am I? Why am I so angry?'_

His mind wandered deeper into subconscious thought as he reflected on these questions. Before he knew it, more memories began to return.

**Flashback**

Malekith's memories continued to return as he now saw into the aftermath of the battle and his return to Avelorn. A large host of elves were with him including Allisara's father. The two rode side by side on their horses at the front followed by the Avelorn troops as they passed through the inner gates of Evershale. Many of the residents joyously greeted them and it almost looked like a hero's homecoming as civilians lined the streets to get a glance at the triumphant returning warriors.

"Evershale…we're finally home," the elder elf let out a sigh of relief. The strong scent of pine and the serenity of the forest city was truly a sight of comfort for most. Malekith was not one of them.

Looking back on the events of the prior battle, Malekith felt almost sick still. It was his first real battle against daemons, and it shook him more than he cared to admit. Fortunately, his intense training and discipline for the long years prior had prepared him for the hardship of war. Though training itself never truly compared to the real thing.

Still remembering the sight of elves dying in the hundreds to otherworldly monsters, the dark-haired warrior did his best to forget some of the things he had witnessed. They felt almost seared into his mind. The sheer gore and savagery of war was not as glorious as tales and legends claimed. Seeing warriors dismembered and burned was hauntingly traumatic. The randomness of their deaths and the lifeless eyes of their corpses staring into oblivion was hard cope with. He thought about how each of them had a family and how they would never see them again. Nothing prepared him for the smell though. The smell of blood, of scorched earth, and the rotting decay of death. Not one of these legends or any warrior he had ever spoken to had told him about the post death soiling either. Even now the gentle crisp smell of pine could not make the scent of war go away.

For some reason, Malekith felt as if his nose was far more attuned to the smells around him now. The world looked slightly darker through his bright green eyes, and every strange sound or sudden clank of steel caused his heart to clench in his chest. He felt a strange paranoia and anxiousness despite the relative safety of their location. The battle didn't feel over…and he didn't feel safe. He was afraid.

The prince reflexively reached to the necklace Allisara had given him before the battle and closed his eyes as his horse trotted forward in formation. There was no denying that it had protected him. Malekith thought to himself over the several coincidences of luck that had saved him in the battle. Had he been more religious, he might have even called it divine intervention.

The prince prayed silently in his thoughts, _'I don't know if you were watching over me Lileath…but if you were, thank you.' _

"You've been quiet this whole journey, young prince. Are you well?" Allisara's father, Alluin asked him.

Malekith nodded as he glanced over, "I am fine. I was just thinking about the battle and the daemons."

"That was your first battle yes? You fought quite well…you are far braver than I was at your age. Perhaps even more than I am now. I knew the warriors of Nagarythe were hardened, but I didn't expect that from you. Most assume you're spoiled in the other parts of Ulthuan. If only they knew what your father put you through," the elder elf sighed.

"My father has been battling those monsters most of his life…I would not see his legacy dishonoured by embarrassing or failing him. The court can say what it wants about me…but I am not the bastard brat they think I am. I am a prince, just like you, Prince Alluin…that carries a heavy burden. We have to be strong for the simple folk and face things they can't. My age is irrelevant in this regard," Malekith replied strongly.

"I admit you surprised me greatly. My wife believes all the strange rumors about you. I am glad to see they were exaggerated and mostly false. I can definitely see why my youngest daughter likes you so much. Still…for one so young to see such evil in battle is difficult. I was nearly one hundred before I first saw combat. It changes you. Even now I cannot enjoy the beauty and peace of Avelorn like I once could. Though I would gladly endure any of it to ensure the safety and prosperity of my family and my people. With all of that said, I do not think it was particularly wise of your father to subject you to a battle like that at such a young age. You're still an adolescent…barely older than my eldest daughter. You're young enough to be my son. I can't imagine my daughters seeing such carnage. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. You have my word that it will stay between us," the older prince responded empathetically.

"I'm fine. I needed the experience sooner or later. If I am to continue my father's work and defend Ulthuan, I can't shy away from danger. I must prove my worth for others to believe in me," Malekith shook his head.

Prince Alluin stared at him seriously for a moment, "You aspire to be Phoenix King one day then?"

"I would never wish for my father's death, but I do expect to carry on his legacy one day. The Phoenix Throne would be hereditary would it not?" Malekith replied.

"That's actually a matter of concern among the courts…they don't think it should be," Alluin trailed off almost nervously.

"Why?! All of the noble lines in Ulthuan are hereditary. Even the Everqueens…weren't they?" Malekith seemed surprised by this news.

"Technically you're correct, but Everqueens are typically chosen among descendants or even distant relatives of the previous Everqueen. Though that is not always the case. They must first and foremost be spiritually attuned to the goddess Isha. The Phoenix King is attuned to the God Asuryan. Your father is Asuryan's champion. So if one could pass into the flame like your father…then they would be worthy of succession. At least that is what the other princes and princesses believe. The next Phoenix King should be chosen by Asuryan. Many doubt your worth in that regard," Alluin replied.

"I knew they didn't like me. I don't know why this even surprises me anymore," Malekith shrugged.

Alluin sighed, "Well, forgive me if this is rude young prince, but your mother has been probing the courts lately seeing what we all thought about you being a potential successor to Aenarion. Her intentions seem a bit…ambitious in my opinion. The only reason I am telling you this is because I like you. Your mother's scheming will be a major detriment in convincing some of the court. Some rumors even paint you as petulant and power-hungry. I don't believe that gossip and it seems even more preposterous after getting to know you better. However…I would be lying if I said your mother's politics don't concern me. All of that aside, there is another potential issue you would have to deal with to become the next Phoenix King."

"And what would that be?" Malekith asked calmly as he glanced at his older peer.

"There is also the matter of marriage. The courts have agreed that one cannot become Phoenix King without marrying the Everqueen. From what I've heard, your older half-sister Yvraine appears to be the most popular option for the new Everqueen. My eldest daughter Ariel is also one of the chosen few under consideration. They are the two most popular aspirants among the courts."

"Why do the Phoenix King and Everqueen have to get married? Couldn't Yvraine and I just make our own lines?" Malekith wondered.

Alluin shook his head, "That's the problem there…many believe that two royal lines would inevitably clash. They seek a long term solution for peace if and when this war ever ends. Ulthuan has seen enough war…and it seems only fitting for the two monarchs to join together. Your father's previous wife was the Everqueen after all. That is to be a sacred tradition to uphold peace in these lands."

"So that means my only viable option for marriage is your daughter Ariel? I see…you would not approve of your daughter marrying someone like me?" Malekith asked bluntly.

"Actually, I would encourage it…Ariel would make a good match for you. She's a bit wild and rebellious, but you seem the type who could handle her brashness," Alluin responded with a light laugh.

Malekith looked at him shocked, "You…want me to marry your daughter? Ariel hates my guts."

"I just want you to get to know her better in case this situation does come to pass. You are already friends with my youngest daughter, so I imagine it won't be an issue," the elder elf shrugged before giving Malekith a hopeful look.

The prince glanced back at him unfazed, "And what if Yvraine becomes Everqueen? I imagine this deal won't interest you then?"

"Well, if Yvraine becomes Everqueen, it would be a detriment to your claim. The court wouldn't approve of you marrying your older sister. Nevertheless, if that does come to pass, my offer still stands. My youngest daughter really likes you and after getting to know you, I believe you're good-hearted. You would make a worthy match for Ariel…I hope you consider it. I have already presented the offer to your father. He seemed to approve of the idea," Alluin explained.

"Well that explains why he didn't object to me returning here for a few weeks," Malekith trailed off at the revelation.

"Nothing is official yet and I won't mention anything to Ariel. Just…try to get on her good side," Alluin suggested as their horses passed further along in the city and up towards his beautiful tower estate.

By this point, many of the warriors had broken off to either go to the barracks or disperse to their homes. Only a handful of honour guards remained with Malekith and Alluin.

"I suppose I can try befriending her, but I don't think my mother would approve of this potential marriage…" Malekith sighed.

"That is precisely why I approve of it. Such a union serves to greatly strengthen the relationship between Nagarythe and Avelorn…it's also a good way of earning you some prestige in the courts. You marrying Ariel would gain you massive favor among the less militant of the princes and princesses of Ulthuan. Besides, it might also bolster Ariel's chances of becoming queen as well. I believe it serves to benefit both you and my family," Alluin elaborated.

Malekith stared at him uncertainly as their horses came to a stop. As they both dismounted, the younger prince looked at him skeptically, "Your honesty is appreciated Prince Alluin, but I don't really understand what you hope to gain in this situation? You are already on good terms with my father. Why do you care about my prestige? Is this really all so that you can make your daughter everqueen?"

"That would certainly be a nice perk, but it's not my sole motivation behind the idea. I know it's not a popular opinion, but Ulthuan needs leaders like your father…and like you. I look around at my home here and I am reminded that the only reason these walls stand is because of Aenarion. You seem very much like your father…some would say for the worse, but I will choose to see the good in you over that just as I choose to see the good in him. You clearly care for your men…and of this land. Such a leader would also take good care of my daughter and protect her in this dark world. I believe it would benefit everyone. Even if neither one of you is crowned, I would at least know my daughter was in the hands of a worthy protector in Aenarion's son. Besides, I can only imagine how cute those grandchildren would be," the elder elf chuckled heartily.

Malekith simply shrugged, "I will attempt to befriend Ariel…most likely in vain…but I make no promises of marrying anyone. We're at war and I don't have time for those house game distractions."

"I will respect your decision regardless, but I do hope Ariel learns to like you as much as Allisara does. If you want to be Phoenix King, she will most likely be your wife one day," Alluin stated clearly.

"And of what about Allisara?" Malekith couldn't help but ask.

Alluin tilted his head, "She is a priestess of Lileath…only a priestess of Isha can become Everqueen. Good luck, Malekith…my daughter can be a handful."

"And what of Morelion? Is he not in contention for the Phoenix throne as well? I am surprised you didn't make this offer to my brother," Malekith said almost venomously.

"Morelion renounced his princedom since you're already the prince of Tor Anlec. He addressed the courts not too long ago and declared himself Yvraine's protector. I am surprised you haven't heard of this yet," Alluin said a bit surprised.

Malekith looked at the older prince disbelievingly, "My mother didn't mention that to me…she was in attendance at that last court meeting."

"I imagine she feels threatened now that the Lady Astarielle's children have returned. Many found Morelion honourable for his selfless act. It's likely he would be a contender for the Phoenix Throne if he cared to be. It would seem your brother has some respect for your position as well. I would not heed your mother's words about your half siblings. I have met them both and they are quite virtuous and fair," Alluin pointed out.

The black haired prince crossed his arms, "They've both been back less than a year and I'm already the royal outcast and bastard son."

"I must say though…it brought a great deal of joy to your father. Seeing them alive has no doubt softened his heart a bit. I know that is probably difficult and awkward for you to deal with, but Aenarion greatly loved their mother. The late Everqueen Astarielle was quite a remarkable and kind person. I would not take it personally, Malekith…it is only natural for a father to love all of his children. I have no doubts that their return doesn't change his love for you," Alluin said assuredly.

Malekith shrugged, "Who could say. He never mentions them around me. All I know is the courts see me as some royal bastard now that the supposed 'true heirs' have returned."

"Do not project the courts feelings onto your family's. You might be surprised to learn that Morelion asked me about you when we spoke at court. As I said previously, he respects your position as Prince and he wants to meet you. So does Yvraine," Alluin said optimistically.

"Yes, I'll bet he can't wait to size me up…I can only imagine what the rumors have done to twist their impressions of me already. I have no interest in meeting Morelion or Yvraine. I only want to serve my father and protect Ulthuan," Malekith rejected the idea outright. He carried a deep bitterness in his voice, and it was clear to Alluin that Malekith felt threatened that he would become irrelevant. Considering he was a teenager by elven standards, this insecurity only seemed natural to the older prince.

"Well…I honestly think you should make time to meet them. Try not to be a pessimist Prince Malekith, and don't believe every negative thing your mother says either. The courts and the politics around Ulthuan can be nasty, but I don't think you're as hated as you believe you are. The army clearly respects you for fighting with them on the front lines, and I'm certain many in the courts will as well," Alluin added.

"Speaking of the army...did my father tell you where he was going?" Malekith asked.

Alluin nodded, "Yes, he said he was going to go meet up with Caledor the Dragontamer. I'm not sure what for, but he should have adequate reinforcements should another daemon attack occur."

"I wasn't aware they were on speaking terms again..." Malekith trailed off, "I feel guilty asking him if I could come here. What if he needs me out there?"

"Your father will be fine, Prince Malekith. Caledor is the greatest mage in all the land. Take some time to relax and decompress. He'll send word if he needs us. I haven't mentioned this yet, but Aenarion also wanted me to tutor you a bit more in politics while you're here," Alluin responded.

"That's strange, but I suppose I could use some advice besides my mother's," the younger prince sighed.

A moment later, Alluin's wife came outside to greet them. She immediately recoiled at the sight of Malekith as the two walked closer to the front doors. The older prince addressed his wife warmly, "Ah my beloved Aerilya, it warms my heart to see you well."

"Alluin, thank the gods you've returned! I was so worried, and…what's he doing here?" she asked suspiciously when she glanced back at Malekith.

"I am hosting Prince Malekith for a few weeks at our home. The Phoenix King wanted me to tutor him," he answered nonchalantly.

Alluin's wife immediately seemed to object as her face darkened, "What? Why?"

"If my staying here is an issue, I can just go to the Evermoon Inn…that's my preference anyways," Malekith immediately defused the tension as he turned to leave.

"Wait, you don't have to do that, Prince Malekith. I would be a poor host to subject you to such rudeness," Alluin protested as he sent a serious look at his wife.

"It's better for everyone this way…I'd prefer the privacy personally." he said carelessly.

Aerilya squinted briefly before shouting, "Is that my necklace?! What are you doing wearing that?!"

"Allisara gave it to me before I left. I had every intention of returning it to her," Malekith replied.

"Give that to me!" Aerilya hissed as she stomped towards him.

Malekith took off the necklace causing it to glow briefly before handing it over. Aerilya seemed a bit surprised by the magical amulet responding to him. The prince handed it to her without hesitation and immediately mounted his horse afterwards.

Aerilaya stared at the necklace almost disturbed as its warm light faded the moment it left Malekith's hand. It didn't react to her touch at all now.

"I will see you around for your tutoring lessons, Prince Alluin. Tell Allisara I'm at the Evermoon Inn outside of the city. Nobody knows who I am there, so use discretion," Malekith addressed his peer before departing.

"Wait, Malekith!" Alluin called out to him, but the dark haired prince simply ignored him as his horse bolted off.

He rode for about half an hour as he descended back down through the city and outside of the main walls. A short trip down the road brought him to the Evermoon Inn. It sat at the foot of the northern Annulii Mountains with trees all around it. He had stayed here numerous times in the past and actually liked it. The guests on the other hand…not so much.

As he dismounted his horse, he guided him to the stables before taking off and packing away any notable royal iconography. Most of the workers here assumed he was simply an officer in the army, and he preferred it that way. After securing his gear into his pack, he wasted no time walking inside. Upon entering the inn, he was met with curious stares from the guests downstairs. Most were drinking and talking about something or another, but they always sized up every new arrival.

A few gave him curious stares, but he ignored them as he walked towards the bar counter and greeted the female innkeeper, "I want the room on the top floor facing the mountains if it's available."

"No hello? Did you forget my name again, Malerion? I remembered yours." the red haired innkeeper chuckled at him as she leaned over the counter. This was typically his alias name that he used when traveling alone. It was fortunate that he did too because this innkeeper always seemed to remember him for some reason.

"No, Arryn, I remember you…" he said emotionlessly.

"It's been over a year since I last saw you. I was starting to think I scared you away," she giggled almost playfully.

Malekith didn't entirely understand why, but this innkeeper was uncomfortably friendly with him. He had no doubts that she was more than a simple innkeeper. The hairs on his neck were always tingling when she was around. He instinctually did not trust her. She wasn't actually much older than him from what he could tell, but she was clearly a young adult by elf standards. From what he remembered, her mother owned the inn, though Arryn herself typically ran it most of the time.

"You don't scare me or anyone…" he said seriously.

"Oh I missed your sense of humor," she chuckled sarcastically, "Anyways, I didn't know you were back in Avelorn. It's good to see your return to our humble little inn. Did you come back for me, I wonder? I have that effect on people you know."

Malekith rolled his eyes at the playful innkeeper as she winked. Arryn had long red hair that she usually wore half down and half in a ponytail. Her eyes were bright blue like the sky and her skin's complexion was fairer than most elves. A normal person would definitely consider her beautiful, but Malekith often tried to see past such things.

"You know him, Arryn?" a nearby elf asked at the counter. He looked like a traveling merchant if Malekith had to guess.

She nodded before looking at Malekith, "Yeah, he's a soldier from Nagarythe. An Emissary to Avelorn right?"

'_It disturbs me that she remembers everything I said to her,'_ he thought briefly before nodding in acknowledgement.

"A soldier? You look kind of young for a soldier. Oh did you just get back from that battle? Everyone was talking about it in Evershale," the merchant chimed in.

"Do you have my room or not, Arryn? I've had a long journey," Malekith completely ignored the merchant as he stared at the innkeeper seriously.

She nodded at him, "Well, unfortunately, your favorite room is occupied. I can give you the one next to it."

"Fine, any room will do…I'm going to be here for a few weeks. Will this amount of coin cover it?" he asked as he slapped down a bag of money.

The innkeeper looked at it for a moment and counted through the bag, "You always overpay…half of this will cover about a month. Here let me count this out and give you back the rest."

"Just keep it," he said carelessly as he wanted to end this interaction as quickly as possible.

"If you pay me this much, I'll feel like I owe you something extra. This much will buy you the Arryn special treatment," she said almost sultrily.

"I'll pass on that," he shook his head before immediately walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, Malerion, would you like me to bring you dinner?" she asked a bit more seriously now as she followed behind him.

He nodded, "Anything will do…except the pie. It's too sweet."

"Aww, you didn't like my maple pie?" she chuckled in a friendly manner as she kept following him.

"No, Arryn, I do not. I hate sweets," he almost scowled.

She smirked, "You're still as sour as ever…I'll bet you scare all the ladies away with that attitude, don't you?" she joked.

"I don't care." he sighed.

Arryn rolled her eyes at his stubbornness as she followed him all the way up the first set of stairs, "That's a shame…those good looks would go to waste."

"What?!" he stopped in his tracks and glanced back at her disbelievingly.

"Though I guess some girls are into the mean types. I can't blame them though. By the way, do you want some wine?" she asked almost suggestively.

"No Arryn, I hate wine," he scoffed.

"I'll bring you some up in a bit then. Oh, also, you might need your key. You were in such a hurry to get away from me, you almost forgot it. Since you paid me so much, I'll prioritize all of your needs. Don't be a stranger and feel free to ask me for _anything_," she winked at him as she handed him his room key.

He didn't even bother thanking her before turning around and heading towards his room. He cracked a fist almost angrily as he thought about her comment, _'Why does this stupid innkeeper always try to annoy me? What does she want? She clearly doesn't want money since she always tries to give it back. Maybe she wants to assassinate me? Is it possible she knows who I really am? That would make sense, but I can't jump to conclusions just yet. At the very least I should barricade my door. I should also drink one of mother's elixirs before eating any of her food.'_

Upon reaching the top floor of the inn, he came around the corner towards his room. He was a bit disappointed that his favorite room was occupied since it had the best view of mountains. The other room faced towards Evershale. He didn't want to look at it since it would just be a reminder of how much the nobility of Ulthuan didn't like him. The top floor only had two rooms and they were usually only taken by high class travelers.

'_I wonder who is in that room? Probably some rich merchant or something.'_ Malekith thought as he walked by and looked at the door.

A moment later it opened, and he saw a female elf step out. She was tall and beautiful with a gorgeous white dress and honey golden hair. Her eyes were an emerald green just like his. She was a young adult by his estimate and definitely a bit older than him. To say she was attractive was an understatement. Malekith was usually indifferent to beauty, but something about her seemed special.

He glanced at her longer than he meant to and felt almost captivated. The female elf looked surprised by his blatant staring. A moment later Malekith realized the weakness in his actions as he did not mean to absent mindedly gawk at her. He chastised himself mentally for showing such a pathetic reaction to a pretty girl. Malekith could already imagine what his mother would have said had she seen it.

"Hello, are you staying here too?" she asked him politely. The regal elf was blushing lightly from the look he had given her moments prior. It was clear that she felt a bit embarrassed and shy. She was polite however, which he was not expecting.

"Obviously," he replied bluntly as his walls shot back up.

The female elf smiled at him, "Well, I hope you have a good stay. This is a beautiful area, and I am quite fond of the location of this inn. It's nice to get outside of the city and be closer to the mountains. Forgive my boldness in asking, but are you from Nagarythe?"

He looked at the crest on his armour and then at her before speaking, "Yes I am…who are you?"

"Nobody really important, but I'm here visiting Evershale for a while. I like your dark hair. We don't see many people with black hair around here. I hear it's way more common in Nagarythe. What brings you to Evershale?" she seemed especially curious about him.

"Why do you ask?" he immediately got defensive.

She seemed a bit surprised by his hostility, but bowed her head respectfully, "I'm sorry, I was simply curious. I apologize if I offended you. I will respect your privacy."

Her kindness and sincerity literally made it impossible for him to feel any anger towards her. Malekith finally just sighed, "You didn't offend me…I've just had a long journey."

"I can empathize…well somewhat I suppose. Judging by that armour, you must be a soldier. You have my respect and appreciation for what you go through on the front lines. Thank you for your service in defending Ulthuan," she bowed her head again with empathetic kindness.

'_Who is this woman? She can't be a noble or she'd probably know who I am…but she's clearly rich if she can stay on the top floor in my favorite room. Maybe some noble's daughter that I haven't met? That would make the most sense,'_ Malekith thought to himself.

"Oh forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I might as well since we'll be neighbors for a little while. I'm Rae, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" she asked. He was extremely thankful that he already had an alias that he was known by at this inn right now.

"Malerion…" he replied.

The elf smiled at him warmly, "I hope you have a pleasant stay, Malerion. Will you be attending dinner down in the dining hall? I'd love to hear about your travels. Oh…forgive me I am not trying to invade your privacy. I…uhh…I'll just go now. Have a good night."

Malekith found it bizarre how her gracefulness collapsed halfway through her sentence and she began to stutter. The female elf quickly returned to her room and gently closed the door behind herself.

'_What in oblivion was that? Why do I keep meeting weirdos in my travels?'_ Malekith thought confused.

Pushing his curiosity aside, he simply decided to go to his room where he could be alone and get some much needed rest. Upon entering, he barricaded his door so nobody could sneak up on him. He then made sure the windows were sealed and that no surprises were there. Once his work was done, he immediately collapsed onto his bed without even removing his armour. It didn't take long for him to pass out.

He was awoken hours later presumably as he heard someone knocking on the door. He ignored it for a minute or so, but the knocks kept coming. Finally, he got out of bed and moved his barricade aside before opening the door.

To his sheer disbelief, it was Ariel. He blinked several times as if to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When it became apparent that it really was her, he addressed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I…can I come in? Nobody knows I'm here," she asked almost urgently.

He had never once seen the proud Ariel like this before and he intuitively knew something was very wrong. Malekith nodded before stepping aside and letting her inside. She seemed curious about the barricaded furniture near the door but didn't comment on it.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked surprised.

"I saw the soldiers returning and this is where Allisara said you usually stay. Listen…I need a favor from you. Can you meet me at the waystone near the mountain pass to the Annulii mountains later? Preferably at first light?" she asked hopefully.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Why would you ask me for help with anything? I was under the impression you didn't like me."

"I don't…and believe me it pains me to ask for your help, but I can't think of anyone else who can help me right now. Will you meet me there?" she asked again.

"Not unless you tell me what this is about…how do I know you're not leading me into an ambush or something?" he asked skeptically.

Ariel let out a long sigh before responding, "If I wanted to kill you, then you'd be long dead by now. There's something I want in the Annulii mountains that I can't get by myself. I can't ask anyone else for help either because they'll probably forbid me from going. It's very serious…it involves Allisara."

"What?!" he gawked.

"Shh, not so loud, idiot…Allisara got attacked by a monster when we were at the foot of the mountains yesterday. I…brought her to the best healers in Evershale, but I haven't found the courage to tell my parents yet. The healers said it was petrification venom…and they didn't have an antidote. They stabilized her condition, but she only has a few days at the most and they'll never get a shipment here in time. I need to get a gland from a sky basilisk to make one or Allisara is going to die," Ariel whispered frantically.

Malekith's eyes shot open horrified, "Wait…how could she have been attacked by a Sky Basilisk? They only live near the peaks of the Annulii mountains."

"How should I know? I don't even know what to do right now. I was going to order some rangers to go get it for me, but I don't like the idea of sitting around while my sister is dying. I need to be involved. This is all my fault…and if I order rangers or guards to do it for me they'll force me to stay back. The healers have probably already told my parents. They'll just keep me under watch powerless to help my sister. I have to do this, but I can't do it by myself. I don't know the way up those mountains, but I know that YOU do. Will you help me or not? If you truly consider my sister your friend Malekith, then please..." Ariel ranted emotionally.

The prince nodded at her, "For Allisara, I will. We should leave at once."

"You'll do it?" Ariel sounded almost surprised by his response.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Allisara is my only friend...of course I will. Meet me downstairs by the stable, and watch out for that innkeeper."

"I asked her if a soldier was staying here. Are you still using that alias name Malerion?" Ariel asked.

Malekith nodded, "Yes...we'll discuss this on the road. Do you have everything you need to travel up the mountain?"

"I brought some stuff...it's outside by my horse," she answered.

"I'll be right down," he replied as he immediately moved to gather up things from the room.

"Malekith..." Ariel said his name quietly as he shuffled about equipping his pack.

"What?" he looked over at her for a brief moment.

"Thanks..." she said with actual sincerity.

**Bretonnia, Present**

Malekith snapped out of his long flashback as he jerked upright, _'Malekith! My name is Malekith! I'm…the son of the Phoenix King Aenarion! I…I remember! I'm the Prince of Tor Anlec! They're probably wondering where I am back in Ulthuan right now! My father must need help fighting against the daemons too! I have to find a way to return home. I don't remember what happened to Allisara though…did Ariel and I save her? How old am I anyways? Those memories could be decades or centuries ago for all I know. I need more answers…but at least now I have an idea of what to look for.'_

Standing up now Malekith felt his gloomy anger start to dissipate as a newfound hope filled him, _'I remember who I am. That much is enough for now. I should seek out other elves and tell them who I am. They would surely help a prince of Ulthuan…though those humans said I couldn't trust wood elves. Perhaps it's best I learn more about the wood elves before trusting them.'_

He was drawn from his inner epiphany and musings a moment later when he heard a soft and beautiful singing further away. Following its source, it became clear to him that the voice was coming from the pond nearby. Malekith didn't see anything around the pond much to his confusion, but as he looked into it, he saw a woman in its reflection.

Reflexively jumping back, Malekith eyed the pond with hostility, "Who's there?!"

From the lake a figure rose out of it. She had the likeness of a human woman with golden white hair and was wearing a beautiful dress. She glowed almost ethereally as if she was some otherworldly being. It caught him even more off guard when she addressed him by name, "Hello Malekith."

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

"I am the Lady of the Lake…it's not often I speak to elves, but you intrigue me greatly. I have been watching you since you arrived in Bretonnia and long before that. I am saddened to see things did not go well with the humans so far. It would seem your paranoia is ever present," she sighed.

"Lady of the Lake? The girl Michelle mentioned that name…are you some kind of spirit or god?" he asked confused.

"Something like that. I look after the humans of Bretonnia. That is the only relevant thing you need to understand about me. They are a just and noble people and though they are simple, their hearts are valiant and pure. I see great a potential in humanity…one to rival the elves of old," she stated.

"So…what is it you want from me then? How do you know of me?" he asked.

She flowed out of the pond and around him in a creepy ghostlike way, "You have a dark past…some of your memories have already begun to return. Your name carries a heavy weight behind it in this world. I would advise you don't mention it until all of your memories return. That aside, I also wanted to speak with you before the rest of your memories come back. I saved you from yourself…so that you could become someone you were meant to be."

"Saved me from myself? What are you talking about?" he gawked at her.

"I cannot tell you yet…but when you remember, you will understand," she replied calmly.

"Why though? What is my life worth to some human god? Who am I meant to be?! What makes you think you have the right to dictate that?!" he asked with confused anger.

"Those answers will come in time, but for now, I wanted to ask a favor of you. Bretonnia needs your help…a vast horde of beastmen march from the north. They are moving fast…and destroying everything in their path. The brave grail knights and the armies of Bretonnia are currently occupied with other threats to the far north and south. They will not be able to stop them before those monsters sack Bordeleaux and all of its surrounding villages. Will you help the people?" she asked.

"You're joking right? You want me to help them? Why not warn your knights yourself?" he asked.

"The threat of chaos is becoming an ever increasing danger. Hordes of northmen are launching raids to the north and are occupying the King's army. To the south, skaven blight the lands and many have ridden to secure the borders. Even now the Red Duke of Mousillon looks to capitalize on the vulnerability of the multiple fronts stretching the knights of Bretonnia thin," she explained.

"So what do you expect me to do? I don't have any army, and I fail to see what I have to gain from helping these humans. You expect me to fight an army for them? That's insane. Not to mention, they already made their prejudice clear when I met them in Seafield. They don't like me," he shook his head.

"Only a few in your life have ever truly seen your heart. I know that deep down you care about the well-being of others and the security of this world. Deep down you want to be a hero and you want others to love you the way they loved your father Aenarion. It's easier for you to wear your stoic resentment…because you're afraid of being rejected. You can't live your life like that anymore…you have to show the world that you're not the person they think you are. You have to put yourself out there…even if you get hurt in the process," the Lady of the Lake lectured him.

He immediately crossed his arms, "How do you know ANYTHING about me spirit?!"

"I want you to have this…and I want you to remember the person who gave it to you. She believed in you…and so do I," the Lady replied as she handed him something.

He felt his heart almost stop as he saw the Sunfire Amulet in her hand. He shook his head thoroughly spooked by the sight of it, "What?! H-how do you have that?! Answer me spirit, what is the meaning of this?!"

The Lady never answered him as she disappeared the moment he grasped the Amulet of Sunfire. Malekith was completely disturbed by what had just transpired. He had no idea what to think of the spirit or how she seemed to know anything about him. Nevertheless, he shook his doubts away as he stared at the magical amulet.

Malekith was tempted to throw it back into the lake pond as he detested the idea of some spirit giving it to him, but against his better judgment he reluctantly put the amulet on, _'Why would some human god have Lileath's Amulet of Sunfire? Why would she give it to me? How does she know about Allisara?' _

Glancing back at the distant town of Seafield now, Malekith let out a heavy sigh, _'How does she expect me to help them? Why should I? Forget these humans…I'm going to find these Wood Elves. They might have answers...possibly even information on what's happened in Ulthuan since I've been gone. How long have I been gone from there I wonder?'_

Deciding he was not going to help the humans of Bretonnia or even warn them, Malekith gave one last look to the village in the distant horizon, _'I should probably get going soon. There's still plenty of daylight to travel. Wait…what is that?'_

With his sharp elven eyes he saw many kilometers away and noticed a herd of beastmen making its way towards Seafield, _'They're already there?! The Lady of the Lake didn't tell me that…hmph I should get going before they swarm this area.'_

He swiftly turned to depart ignoring the threat on the horizon. He made it several steps before stopping in his tracks. After a brief crisis of conscience he bitterly growled aloud, "Damn it!"

Malekith then sprinted back down towards Seafield. He couldn't explain his change of heart, but he felt almost sick to his stomach at the idea of leaving these people to die. He already knew they weren't going to be grateful and that he was only endangering his own life in the process…nevertheless, he felt compelled to do it. As he ran closer all he could think about is what Allisara or his father would think if he abandoned innocent people to a horde of monsters. That was something only a coward would do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright guys, I finally updated this story. I had a rather good time writing this chapter, though it was a bit of work. I don't expect this story to ever get any kind of big following, but it's a fun little project that I want to update a bit more frequently in my spare time. If you're a fan of my 40k story, don't worry…I'll update it soon too.

Now on to a few points I wanted to make. First of all…the time before Aenarion's death is really clouded in a lot of conjecture and mystery canonically. I took quite a few liberties with it since this is just a fanfiction, but I wanted everything to make sense in the wider universe. This story is clearly AU, but I do want to keep things in the realms of believability. With that said I want to explain a few things. First of all…Malekith was born -4458 years before the Imperial calender. Aenarion dies around -4419 IC. So that makes Malekith about 39 when Aenarion dies. I imagine since elves can live between a few centuries to a few millennia that they're likely not full adults until 50 or 60. (This is just my conjecture since I know Tolkien elves worked that way. Though in their case they fully mature at 100. Since warhammer elves aren't technically immortal, I went with something in between. Malekith's human age is probably akin to him being like 16 or 17 at the age of 40). Yvraine and Morelion are not that much older than Malekith. They're about 20-40 years older. It's super vague in the canonical lore, so I'll just go with something in that range.

Now addressing my point in the A/N at the beginning, I know Ariel and Allisara are wood elves, and I know they lived in Athel Loren, but their origins are a bit vague as well. I thought it would make for a better story if they were originally from Avelorn and would later set up the Athel Loren area after Aenarion's death and when Malekith travels the world. It sort of makes sense to me, since that's where all the foresty high elves are from and where the Everqueens are from too. Plus for this story, I wanted a bit more backstory between Malekith, Ariel, and Allisara. His future wife in particular made a promise that she'd always support him. (Which she died for canonically as she tried to reunite with him even when he was the Witch King). You'll get to see more of that tragic love story as we progress along. The lore never mentions who Ariel and Allisara's parents are so they're OC's in my story.

As for the other point in the A/N...I know for a fact Aenarion dies canonically before Yvraine and Morelion return to Ulthuan. Before anyone lynches me for the canonical inaccuracy, I purposely changed that since I wanted to flesh out a bit more of the relationship Malekith had with his older siblings and show a brief glimpse what could have been before he turned bad. This story's ultimate goal is to "humanize" (elvenize?) his younger self to showcase just how tragic his fall to darkness really was. He wasn't nice, and he had a bad reputation among the nobles…but he wasn't a bad person. Both of his parents were super fucked up and he grew up feeling like he had to prove himself to overcome the fear and resentment of his peers and to meet his parents' expectations. He's clearly an asshole though, but a lot of his paranoia and cruelty comes from his mother's teachings and his father's decline in sanity. Again…I know this isn't entirely canon, but I wanted to make Malekith a bit more than a power hungry despot as I believe he had pure intentions once upon a time. Plus it makes for a better story.

Moving on to my next point, the Amulet of Sunfire is one of the three main relics of Lileath. The other two are the Moon Staff wielded by Teclis and the Star Crown which was shattered in the Sundering. I think Alith Anar's bow is one too. The amulet has belonged to a few elves throughout history, but no records of it are really known about in the time before Aenarion's death. Its last owner was a prince of Ulthuan named Aravael who was a son of the Phoenix King. He lost it in the Churning Gulf. It's been missing from history for a long ass time. Malekith having this necklace all of a sudden is bound to stir up some drama when other elves find out what it is and who he is.

Now something interesting to consider about Lileath…she is associated with innocence, mercy, and forgiveness. Something Malekith is in desperate need of if he wants to rehabilitate his evil ways. She judges others not by their deeds but by their heart's desire. His ultimate heart's desire is to be like his father and to be the hero of the elves. I assume most people know by this point that Lileath is also the Lady of the Lake. It seems pretty clear who rescued Malekith now, doesn't it? What does Lileath hope to gain by sending Malekith on this path of redemption? Will he achieve it to some degree? Will he even want to once he remembers everything else? That's the question isn't it?

You'll also notice that at the end of this chapter, he has no idea that Aenarion and Allisara are long dead and it's been thousands of years since his childhood. That revelation is going to hit him pretty hard…as well as his memories of being the Witch King.

This brings me to my final point…the Flames of Asuryan burned Malekith away in the realm of chaos when he took off his helmet. Currently now, he is unburned and himself once again. He still knows how to use Dhar though and his fingers are blackened from the overuse of it. Hence the name…Dark Phoenix. Does this mean the flames of Asuryan are still within him? What will that mean to the other elves when they find out who he is? What will it mean to him? Will this little journey teach him about humility and open his eyes to how evil his mother really was?

Well anyways, thanks for reading if you made it this far. Hopefully, some of you are optimistic about my plans for this story. It's my attempt to write a better version of Malekith's story from the End Times. (Though we're not entirely going down that road…). There will be plenty of cool stuff featured in later chapters. I personally can't wait to write Malekith's first encounter with other Druchii…or with the Asrai. Next chapter of course, he's going to go fight a bunch of beastmen and save some peasants. Stay tuned if you want more.


End file.
